Talk:The Cutie Re-Mark Pt. 1/@comment-27214641-20151114141017
I have some rumors and prediction for this episode. I think this is what will happen to mane 6 if the rainbooms wasn't happen: *Fluttershy: I think, Fluttershy have 50% changes to get her cutie mark even the rainboom wasn't happen. After she sing the song, she will talk to animals and play with them and discovered that they can understand Fluttershy and Fluttershy realized that she can communicates with the animals, then she got her cutie mark. The other 50% is right after the song, she play with the animals for a short time and later get bored then return to Cloudsdale without realized that she can communicate with the animals. *Pinkie Pie: Her family won't let Pinkie Pie inside her own home because she's late. I think if the rainboom wasn't happen. She will stay in the watchtower and Pinkie will stay as a rock farmer and probably her name still Pinkamena Diane Pie. *Twilight Sparkle: If the rainboom wasn't happen, Twilight would never pass her entrance exam. And Spike would not never ever born. Or Spike will belonged to someone else who successfully hatched his egg. And Twilight will never be Celestia's student. Which really means, if she is not Celestia's student, she never learn the magic of friendship. She will never be an alicorn. I predict that when Starlight successfully stop the rainboom, her wings will gone. *Applejack: If the rainbom wasn't happen, I think she still stay in Manehattan, not Ponyville. And still trying to be part of Orange family, not apple. Or maybe her name will change to Orangejack, LOL. And i have a feeling she will meet Cheese Sandwich as a filly. *Rarity: If the rainboom wasn't happen, Rarity would never realized her gem finding spell. She will think that her destiny is rock. Then she have 2 choices, back to her school and continue her work to make a dress, or leave her school and be a rock farmer or something to do with rocks. *Rainbow Dash: If her rainboom was failed, I think that two ponies will continue mocking her. And.... she would never earn her cutie mark except she got to do the rainboom. Then she realized that Fluttershy fall down from Cloudsdale and before Fluttershy got to communicate with the animals, Rainbow Dash tell her to go back to Cloudsdale. WOW, this is pretty interesting and hard-to-predict episode. Even I wondered how the mane 6 will get their lost cutie marks if their memories are altered. Because many fans suggested the rainboom idea, maybe Hasbro will change the whole rainboom idea. Or maybe Starlight will do something with Star Swirl or the royal sisters (you know who) in the past because the synopsis said "...acquires a spell that could change the past, present and future of Equestria forever.". Even I also wondered what will happen to past villains. *Will Luna still evil (Nightmare Moon)? *Will Discord still free in Equestria and evil? *Will Chrysalis will be Shining Armor's wife and her army invades Equestria? And what will happened to Cadance? She died in the cave? * Will King Sombra still ruling the Crystal Empire? * Will Trixie ruling Ponyville? *Will Tirek get ponies magic and rule Equestria? Who knows?